Por Qué
by Dellaween
Summary: No comprendía por qué se ponía así, No había muchas interrogantes, siempre era el mismo Por Qué. Este One Shot es la siguiente parte "Te Pertenezco" y forma parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Este One Shot es la siguiente parte "Te Pertenezco" y forma parte del evento de junio _"Fire Melts Ice"_ de la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

 **Por Qué**

 **«««Previamente en 22Fahrenheit.**

* * *

Por qué ¿Por qué lo amaba a él? De todo el mundo al que ella podría amar, tenía que ser precisamente él, Draco Malfoy, la única persona en el mundo que no podría responder ese sentimiento hacia ella.

¿Por qué? Por qué simplemente no podía, no sabía nada del amor, no como todos pensaban que era, él tenía una versión rara y distorsionada del amor ¿En serio podría ella amarlo? Y lo único que podía venir a su cabeza cuando eso pasaba por su mente era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amaba? No era la mejor opción para ella, claro que siempre que quería huir de ella, terminaba regresando al mismo lugar.

Pansy le había dicho que… Quizás, le pertenecía a ella, de una forma que el destino pensaba divertida y enferma, pero no podía pedir mucho de ella, que al final de las cosas, había terminado casada con el mismo Harry Potter ¿Quién era ella para decir lo cruel y poco divertido que era el destino?

Si Ginevra Weasley era lo que su destino había posicionado para él, no habría nada que lo deshiciera, eso ya lo sabía de antemano, había tenido muchos ejemplos del destino, y no quería seguir siendo participe de eso, claro que no tenía mucha suerte.

—No puedo creer que sigas con esa tonta pelirroja –soltó su padre enfadado.

—Somos dos ¿Por qué ella, Draco? –Cuestionó su madre en un tono más suave.

—Por qué… sí –contestó como simple para sus padres.

—Jamás se ha dignado a venir aquí, y creo que eso la hace sencillamente sensata.

—No es que ella no quiera, ustedes siempre ponen fecha para los días que ella estará jugando ¿no lo habían notado? –soltó burlón.

—Una Jugadora de Quidditch como nuestra futura nuera.

—Ella y yo sólo salimos, no tenemos nada formal.

—Sí, eso es lo que nos hace felices a tu padre y a mí –soltó con altanería Narcissa Malfoy.

—Y lo que me ha detenido de sacarte de la fortuna de la familia –completó su progenitor.

—Eso me hace bastante feliz –murmuró mordaz.

—Sabíamos que ser amigo de Pansy Parkinson te haría bastante mal.

—Es Potter ahora ¿lo saben? Pansy Potter.

—Suena tan –la mujer mayor rubia se estremeció –no puedo creer su mal gusto.

—Sí ¿quién iba a decir que al inicio quería entregarlo? –se burló divertido –las vueltas del destino ¿no?

Su propio comentario lo dejaron serio ¿por qué siempre salía el destino a relucir en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo más a detalle, por qué simplemente no le apetecía respuesta alguna.

[O]

Ginevra se dedicó a observar el vestido de novia que se estaba probando Maggie, su compañera de las Arpías, estaba por casarse en tres semanas, aprovechando que no tendrían partido, según ella, si se seguían esperando jamás darían ese paso tan esperado, al menos por la talentosa guardiana de las HH.

—Dime ¿Por qué Draco aún no te lo propone? –la interrogó.

—Por qué… es muy pronto, supongo –rió forzadamente, haciendo que Maggie le mirara como si hubiese salido un pie en su cabeza.

—Draco y tú salen mucho antes que yo y Simon, así que es más normal que ustedes estén casados y con un hijo que nosotros.

—Tú no tienes un hijo con Simon –sonrió.

—Pero no significa que no lo busquemos ¿al menos eso hay entre ustedes?

—Sí –se cruzó de brazos y fingió poner más atención en el vestido –él y yo somos tan activos como nuestros horarios no lo permiten.

—Gin, sabes que me caes muy bien ¿cierto? Pero comienzo a creer que él no está enamorado de ti.

La joven no dijo nada, no quitó su vista de una pieza del blanco vestido, y sonrió tenuemente, dándole entender a su compañera que ese no era el mejor tema que pudiesen abordar en ese momento, al menos no para Ginny.

—Por qué tendríamos que mostrarlo ante todo el mundo –se burló.

—Por qué, querida Ginny, eso es lo que hacemos los enamorados, mostrar nuestra felicidad, y no porque los demás lo noten, sino más bien, porque somos tan felices, que ni siquiera notamos que hacemos a los demás partícipes de toda esa felicidad.

—Sí, algo en mi decía que no era intencional –se burló –Draco es bastante reservado, dejamos toda felicidad y demostración de cariño para la intimidad.

—Exactamente, como dando a entender que o lo que ustedes hacen está mal, o no lo sé, que se avergüenza de ti, y no tendría por qué, eres malditamente hermosa y sexy.

—Gracias –sonrió satisfecha.

—No agradezcas, es la verdad, si quieres, puedo presentarte a un chico mucho más genial que podría traerte loca de amor, más que "Míster Simpatía".

—No lo dudo, pero… por el momento, lo que Draco y yo tenemos está funcionando.

—Por mero milagro –admitió.

—Cual sea la razón, pero funcionamos los dos, a nuestro propio ritmo, sin prisas, sin nada –sonrió melancólica.

Maggie no siguió diciendo nada, principalmente, porque notó que Ginny estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había dicho, no es como si estuviese ciega, quería permanecer así, y estaba en todo su derecho ¿no?

[O]

En algún momento le había dicho que lo amaba, pero no lo recordaba, sabía que lo había dicho, porque él jamás se había comportado tan ajeno a todo como hasta ese momento, como si todo con ella estuviese mal, así que auguró las posibilidades, pronto terminarían.

—Estás bastante seria.

—Dime ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?

—Normal, les tuve que inventar que estabas en un partido, porque sería muy grosero de tu parte cancelarles por que fuiste con una jugadorcita de cuarta a probarse un vestido de novia, que ni siquiera será para ti.

— ¿Por qué tendría que probarme un vestido de novia? –Bufó enfadada –tengo que recordarte que me dijiste que no estabas lo suficiente preparado para mudarte conmigo ¿o lo recuerdas?

—Eso no es justo.

—Claro que no es justo –soltó una risita incómoda –Draco ¿sabes qué? Comienzo a creer que todos tienen razón ¿Por qué?

—Por qué estamos bien juntos.

—No es suficiente –admitió por primera vez en voz alta, frente a él –todo lo que crees que aportas a esta relación… no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente para mí –soltó desesperada –y si la única razón por la que estás aquí, es: Porque la pasamos muy bien juntos, creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto.

— ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño, dando un paso hasta ella.

—Por qué –se burló –es lo mejor.

La cara de Draco fue incrédula ¿después de tanto negarse a dejarlo lo estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo tenía que sentirse en ese momento?

—Al menos finge que te importa un poco, o que me estás escuchando –soltó Ginny.

—Te estoy escuchando –reprochó él –estoy escuchando que me estás terminando.

—Bien, no puedo esperar más de ti, creo que es mejor que te vayas, tengo que dormir, mi traslador sale muy temprano.

— ¿Podemos hablar esto cuando estés más tranquila? –la interrogó.

—No, Draco, no hay que pensar ni que hablar, es mi decisión final, lo mejor es que terminemos ahora, porque no sé tú, pero al menos yo, sí te amo.

La puerta se cerró en la cara del rubio, que se quedó completamente quieto ¿de nuevo decía eso? ¿Estaba diciéndole que lo amaba y aun así era quien terminaba con la puerta en el rostro? Sin duda ella tenía una idea del amor más extraña de la que él podía tener, Ginevra era un caso completamente extraño para él.

* * *

 **Continuará en: Sostenesto»»»**


End file.
